1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to ice machines and drink dispensers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to ice machine riser apparatuses for coupling ice machines to drink dispensers.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice machine adapters are generally used to couple an ice machine to a drink dispenser such that the ice machine can deliver ice directly to the drink dispenser. Such ice machine adapters typically locate a lower end of an ice machine immediately above an upper end of a drink dispenser or soda fountain. Examples of such adapters are disclosed in: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,261; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,853; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,999; and (4) Patent Application Pub. No. US 2009/0278024.